1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage measuring circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, an electronic device, such as a motherboard, usually includes an over-voltage protecting circuit and an under-voltage protecting circuit. When the voltage provided from a power source to the electronic device is over-voltage or under-voltage, the over-voltage protecting circuit or under-voltage protecting circuit of the electronic device will disconnect the power source to protect the electronic device. However, operators often do not know whether the power source is under-voltage or over-voltage when the power source is disconnected.